The invention is related to the field of semiconductor processing and more particularly to the fabrication of a low k dielectric film using a cure process with a reduced thermal budget.
In the field of semiconductor fabrication, films with low dielectric constants (low k films) are used in the backend (post-transistor) module to reduce overall capacitance crosstalk. Typically, low k dielectric films are deposited or formed using a spin-on process or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. After the formation of the low k film, a cure process is generally performed to complete the formation of chemical bonds, outgas residual components, and reduce the dielectric constant in the film. This curing process is commonly performed in a furnace using a batch mode or on a hotplate utilizing a single wafer mode. In either case, the conventional cure process undesirably subjects the wafer to an elevated temperature for an extended period of time (i.e., in excess of approximately one hour at a temperature in excess of approximately 300xc2x0 C.). In addition to consuming a significant portion of the thermal budget allotted for a particular process, the conventional cure process requires a time consuming manufacturing step that may require the manufacturer to acquire additional processing equipment. Therefore, it would be desirable to implement a low k dielectric cure utilizing a low temperature, short duration treatment utilizing UV exposure to accomplish the required dielectric characteristics of the film.